vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Discussions without Solutions
Title: Discussions and no Solutions... yet Players: Heather O'Leary, Alexis Ayala, and Elizabeth Maxwell Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopss: Some idle chat in the training room, before the Resistance Command Group Meeting... LOG BEGINS Alexis Ayala looks down, taking a look around as she enters the training area of the house. Heather O'Leary is stretching on the mat, in her Martial Arts Gi. Someone looking at her from behind probably wouldn't recognize her. She had three feet of Flame Red Hair, that hung to the top of her buttocks. Now, her hair barely touches her shoulder. Elizabeth Maxwell pokes her head in the door from the kitchen, slipping down into the main area. Alexis Ayala raises her hand, "Hello?" The Redhead on the mat says, "Yes Alexis?" Without turning around. Isn't that a familiar voice? Alexis Ayala nods, thinking for a few moments, 'IS there somewhere I can go to get videos?"' Heather O'Leary turns and looks at Alexis, "Videos? Of what?" Alexis Ayala smiles, "Movies, I need movies, a bunch of ones, good ones, I'm going to inundate Angelica into our Culture." she says, grinning. Heather O'Leary looks thoughtful, "Well, there are a whole lot of the Science Fiction type of DVD's up in my room... a Couple Action movies, and of course, Iron Eagle and Top Gun..." Elizabeth Maxwell slips down towards Heather on the main mat, heading for Heather. "Don't forget to include a couple comedies at least." Alexis Ayala nods, "Anywhere I can go? Blockbuster in town or something?" Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Not that I know of. Have to head above the dust line. All the Video Stores closed down, because people weren't returning the videos anymore. We don't get many of the movies anymore, since they are made above the Dust line." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little. "A couple fighters at least should have their on board maps marked with the closest towns above the dust line for some things, I've been marking them in. Blockbuster or some place that allows 5 day rentals, or more, on everything. Not sure Blockbuster does on new releases." Alexis Ayala looks to Em and nods slowly, "Um, so there IS somewhere I could go?" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, and begins her stretching and meditation routine. Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "Certainly... Reno might be a good bet, Or Boise, careful of potential unpleasantries if you go up there in a fighter, though..." Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "Okay...I'm interested in getting some films..." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "Getting videos is easy enough, just a matter of getting out of the war zone and back in, quickly, without being shot down. Someone else might want to come along as well, keep in mind. Mostly to get other things that aren't available down here anymore." Heather O'Leary comes out of her meditation, "Can you even fly a Skyfighter, Alexis?" If she can, it is news to Heather. Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "It'd probably be best to travel in 'packs' anyway?" Alexis Ayala smiles, "Specially since I don't' fly." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit. "I've snuck across the dust line more than once for fast food, admittedly..." Alexis Ayala laughs, "Really?" Heather O'Leary frowns slightly, at Elizabeth's admission, "That is dangerous..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little and shrugs. "It's not like I do it terribly often. Just that I want to get something good once in a while, and Reno isn't that far away anyway..." Alexis Ayala raises a brow, "Well, is there someone who can take me so I can get movies for Angelica?" Heather O'Leary sighs, "I told you, I have a bunch up in my room." Alexis Ayala nods, "but you said you have Sci Fi and Action, there are other movies to be seen." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "And you think Blockbuster is going to rent you more than a couple movies at a time? Or that Angelica could watch more than one at a time? I have enough, that she could watch a different plotted movie, every 3 hours, for about a week. I don't know that we need to risk going to Reno, for movies, right now. In a couple days, we'll need to make a run for fresh Bread and Meat, we can get them at that time." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit at that and smiles. "Always bread and meat to be getting..." she laughs a little bit. "That's why I mentioned going to a 5 or more day rental place." Alexis Ayala nods slowly, looking to Elizabeth, "Okay..." Alexis Ayala hmms, "Would anyone else want to go?" Heather O'Leary smiles, and stands up. She moves to the punching bag, hanging from the ceiling, and starts a light workout of kicks and punches against it. Let the other two talk. She has spoken her mind about it. Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs. "Probably the usual people who go along for shopping trips. Not sure who's turn it is to go get stuff." She wanders over for Heather then. Alexis Ayala nods slowly, and can't help but feel as if she's somehow wronged Heather... Heather O'Leary looks at Liz, "Who else? It is always us." She continues her light workout. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little. "True enough. That's one of the things we need to be discussing with the others, if we delegate out more things to be done by other people sometimes, instead of the two of us trying to do everything." Alexis Ayala hmms, "Who went last time? When you got the BDU's?" Alexis Ayala looks to Liz and heather, "Was it just you two?" Heather O'Leary smiles, "Just me and Liz... but that was... umm... a Date..." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and nods, scritching Heather's hair. Alexis Ayala ahs, "Ah, then maybe Pyotr would want to come..." Heather O'Leary nods, "Sure... Although, we need to be careful. The last time a lot of people went up north to go shopping.. arguments ensued." She continues her workout, since it is only a light workout, to get her blood flowing, and to get back into form, after the wounds she took. Elizabeth Maxwell winces a little at that and nods. "Yeah... that whole situation got to be really ugly before it ended..." She shivers a bit. "Smaller groups almost always work best." Alexis Ayala hmms and nods slowly, "Um, what where the arguments about, if I might ask?" Heather O'Leary sighs, "It wasn't really an argument... it was me teasing someone, them getting mixed signals... and than, when I tried to apologize, getting a bad feeling, and leaving. Wackiness ensued..." She guesses. Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "For me, it was feeling like someone was upset with me, after running off somewhere, avoiding me to not get distracted into running into someone else. Interpreted it wrong, and was going to vacate the hotel room so they could be alone somewhere comfortable." Alexis Ayala ahs, "Oh." she nods slowly, looking between them. She nods slowly, "So less people better I suppose?" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "I'd say 4 or less..." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and nods. "Yeah, that was one of the big problems in New York, there were just too many people, to keep it organized in any fashion. When the fights happened, it had a breakdown clear until time to go home, in some cases." Alexis Ayala hmms, "Maybe if the trips were more regimented, I mean, going in several smaller groups?" she shrugs, "Probably best for small groups anyway though." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "And we have 4.. well, 5, people that could do the flying. People might think they were getting special privileges going 'on vacation' so often." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and nods at that, shivering. "Yeah... going up north too much could cause us to get shot down if it brings about patrol increases." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "There is always the drive to Reno, or Las Vegas instead of flights... but than, they will be gone longer." Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "Right, there, isn't any security or safety concern in regards to driving." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Actually, there is still a chance of being spotted from the air, but it is less likely, considering there is a lot of traffic through these mountains into the Dust-Zone." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "Yeah. Depending on how much they're policing the roads, though. The mountains are also an easy place to hold traffic in, by only blocking a few places." Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "Oh...so, it's kind of neutral." Heather O'Leary looks thoughtful, "Neutral, Alexis?" Alexis Ayala nods, "Between flying and driving." Heather O'Leary nods, "Driving is probably safer. If the Visitors are in the air, when one of our Skyfighters go north, there will be a fight, however, if a vehicle from near LA is seen up in the area near the Dust Zone, it might also cause a problem. More likely to have problems in the air." Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs a little bit. "I'd be nervous about driving through the mountains myself, going around them would take a while, but..." She sighs. "When I was in New York a few days ago, I was listening to Morrow and Doctor Donnenfield talking, mentioned something about oil reserves getting critically low after the nuke was set off in Kuwait..." Heather O'Leary frowns, "Damn.... That's right...." Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "I could imagine that there are a few things that could happen driving." she thinks for a moment, "Oil reserves low?" She hmms, she looks to heather, "When would be best to go?" Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow, "Driving? Middle of the night, most likely. Start after about 8...." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit at Heather, glancing over and nodding. "they were talking about drilling out Alaska when I was there. They've been trying to pump the reserve north slowly, when they can, but it's in enemy territory... I heard them mention running totally out of fuel... within a year... as such, I'd... not be driving, for myself." Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "You said today would be a bad day?" Heather O'Leary nods, "Flight would be better for things than... Probably Monday Evening, after the Skyfighter Patrols are being switched. Gives us an hours flight time to get get out of the patrol area." She nods to Alexis, "Only because I want to keep the flights down. The more often we fly, the more likely we are to get caught. And Monday is about when we will need fresh meat, bread, and Milk.. Until I can get us some Dairy Cows..." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and nods... "Think you have a source for those? Don't forget processing equipment... that could get really expensive..." Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "So if I tag along monday, that'd be a good day?" Heather O'Leary nods to Alexis, and than says to Liz, "I can get us alot of Cows... It's getting them back. The Ranch in Texas is good, and if you milk daily, there is no need to process. You can drink it raw...." Elizabeth Maxwell bites her lip a little and hmms. "Raw..." She shivers a bit. "Never tried milk raw before..." Alexis Ayala hmms, and nods slowly, "Nor have I." she nods slowly, "Cows, yay." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "A Little sweeter than you are used to.. but as long as you chill it immediately, and finish it in less than 24 hours, it won't hurt you." Elizabeth Maxwell scratches her head and smiles a little bit. "Oh..." She hmms slightly. "Well, if you can get us dairy cows, any chance of getting other cows as well? Having a steady source of beef at least would cut down on shopping..." Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "Oh, okay." Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "I don't have to watch you kill them do I?" Heather O'Leary says simply, "I don't know how to butcher a Cow... Poppa always sent the beef cows off to a stockyards for that...." Elizabeth Maxwell hmmsa little and nods. "So unless someone else in camp knew how, that's kinda out... okay." Heather O'Leary nods, "I never did like the Days we rounded up a few hundred head, to take to the Stockyards..." She shrugs, "I loved the meat, hated knowing I was helping round them up for Death." Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "Right, fantastic." Elizabeth Maxwell cringes just a little at that and nods. "Yeah, I can imagine that..." She sighs. "If you feed it and take care of it for long enough, you become attached, I suppose. Same for anything..." She hmms a bit. Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Other than riding the range, to make sure they weren't getting out, not much to do to take care of Beef Cows. And they eat the grass, and depending on the time of the year, the autmoatic feeders give them Rice, or Grain, or corn..." Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "So you have machines take care of them..." Elizabeth Maxwell bites her lip a little and nods. "Suppose it takes a certain kind of disposition as well, to be willing to round them up for execution." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "There is not much to do, when you raise cows. Watch the pregnant ones... Help them birth if there is a problem... Other than that? Make sure they don't get tipped over when they sleep. The are so stupid, they can't breath laying sideways." Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "As for the Dairy Cows, that is a little more involved.... Got to either keep a bull to service them, so they can make babies, and hence, produce milk...." She shrugs again, "And if you want the milk to last longer than 24 hours, the equipment to process it runs about 300 grand, or you freeze it, and take it to a Dairy." Elizabeth Maxwell hms a little and nods. "The freezing equipment probably costs less than the equipment for processing it, anyway..." Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "Guess, I'm just definetly not a farm girl." Heather O'Leary chuckles and smiles at Alexis, "Well, I grew up in Texas, on a ranch. I'm not a farm Girl, I'm a cowgirl." She winks. Than she glances at Liz, "Freezing? Well, you have to have 1) An Industiral Nitrogen kit, 2) A Freezer Trailer for an 18 wheeler, and 3) A safe Dairy to get to. Average cost, about 150 Grand." Elizabeth Maxwell erms a little and nods. "Suppose it's a matter of using it in 24 hours then. Unless any other local ranches would want milk, then it'd involve setting up distributing for the local area." Alexis Ayala winces, "150 grand is a lot of money." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "There is a meeting in town, of the Local Ranchers, next week... We could go, and see about setting something like that up. Fresh milk, in exchange for Fresh Meat?" She looks thoughtful, "You know, if we take three Squadships, converted into Animal pens, I could get us enough cattle to start a Dairy process, plus I could pick up Diana's Slayer, and a couple more trips, spread out, I could get most of the stuff we need for processing, from the Ranch back home..." She looks at Alexis, "It is... ALOT Of money, and no bank around would float the loan, but since my parent's ranch hasn't yet been destroyed, I could get alot of what is needed, from there, bringing the start up costs to something like 10 grand, and that, would easily be loaned to us by a bank, using a Kentucky Derby winner as collateral... Diana's Slayer won the Kentucky Derby last year...." Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles Heather gently. "Sounds like it could be a good plan..." Alexis Ayala nods slowly, listening to Heather, "Wow, sounds pretty complicated." Heather O'Leary nods, "It is... Not to mention, if we default, I'd hate to loose my horse... She's the best Horse I've ridden..." Elizabeth Maxwell bites her lip a little and nods.... "Yeah, I wouldn't want you to lose your horse, either..." Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "I'd imagine it'd be a wonderful horse to win the Derby." Heather O'Leary smiles, "I'm sure there are ways around it. I have about 30 grand in the bank, from the Combat Pay, and I could sell some of the stuff at the other Ranch... the half of my half I wouldn't bring here, would cover the start up costs..." She smiles at Alexis, "Well, she was bread for speed, but she works cows good too... Odd mix the speed and workmanship, but Poppa had been breeding her line for 30 years... His first winner... his only winner..." Elizabeth Maxwell frowns a little bit at that. "The more equipment you could bring from the other ranch the better. I thought you said we could at least get part down there... how much is not available there?" Alexis Ayala nods slowly, and then smiles, "That much I know about racing horses, that they're bred." she says, she looks to Em and nods again, "Heh, call this shop talk for you two huh?" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Just the big things that can't be moved by Skyfighters, like the Pumps to do the Milking, so we don't have to do it manually..." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little bit and nods... "The biggest stuff, therefor the most expensive stuff." Heather O'Leary nods, "But that system is only about 10 grand..." Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "That's good." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little bit at that and nods. "Still quite an amount of money..." Heather O'Leary nods, "But much more managable.... Especially if..." She stops, and looks at Liz, "You'll never guess who called me yesterday, wanting me to come interview for a position with their company..." Alexis Ayala looks to Heather, "Does it have anything to do with Bates?" Elizabeth Maxwell peers at Heather. "Didn't know you were trying to get an outside job. Wouldn't that interfere with being considered active military?" Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Not exactly, since it would be undercover..." She looks at Alexis, "How?" She sighs, and says to Elizabeth, "I sent him my Resume back... oh months ago. Before we built the barn. Figured I could help Julie, but he never responded, I had almost forgotten I sent it in... Now he wants me to interview. It is either a trap, or he is pretty dense. So I doubt I'll be going on that interview." Elizabeth Maxwell scratches her head a little bit at that, and frowns. "Almost certainly a trap of some kind." Alexis Ayala bites her lip, "Could go in for the interview with a bunch of friends, and a lot of firepower." she says with a smirk. Heather O'Leary nods, "I'm hoping to find out what Julie thinks... if she has heard anything, before I call Bates back, and let him know if I am still interested..." She looks at Alex, "Sure, like we'd be allowed in the front door carrying alot of firepower? Not likely..." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little and nods. "It just depends on the particulars of the situation." Alexis Ayala smiles, "It was a joke, but I suppose we might be if we blew the front door up, wouldn't be great publicity for us though." Heather O'Leary nods, "Likely cause Bates to work closer with the Lizards to put us out of business... Better to not even bother attacking Bates, openly." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "Dealing with Bates is always trouble..." Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "can't say it'd be good for the resistance, but it would be fun." Heather O'Leary nods, "Depending on Julie, I might take the interview... but I highly doubt I should, unless Julie thinks it is safe for me to go in there..." She looks at Liz, and says, "And as long as you agree." Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs a little bit. "Again, it just depends on the situation. If Julie thinks its safe..." She hmms a bit. "What exactly is the position?" Alexis Ayala nods slowly and just listens. Heather O'Leary says softly, "Head of Security, Los Angeles division." Elizabeth Maxwell /blinks/ at that. "Er.... I thought that was Chiang's job. Bates finally getting sick of him, or something?" Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "I don't know.. Maybe he is being promotoed? He didn't tell me what was happening to Chiang." Alexis Ayala hms, canting her head and raising a brow slightly, "Maybe." Elizabeth Maxwell scratches her head a little. "If Chiang is still around, I'd worry about them trying to use it as an excuse for him to be heavily watching you." Heather O'Leary nods, "If he is, I'm sure it won't be safe to take the interview, let alone the job itself." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. at that. "If it isn't... well, hmm...." She ponders a little bit. "Just depends on how the company is set up..." Alexis Ayala hmms, and nods slowly, "I suppose Julie would know best." Heather O'Leary nods, and says softly, "I hope so." She turns to Alexis, and flips her hair over her shoulder, well, she would, if it went past her shoulder, "So, what do you think? Like the new hair cut?" Elizabeth Maxwell scritches Heather's hair softly and smiles, starting to rub her back a little bit. Alexis Ayala hmms, she headtilts for a moment, "I kind of like having hair now that I'm allowed to, but it looks good for you, definetly, not so sure it would for me." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I loved the hair down to the ass... but... it was definately time for a change." Elizabeth Maxwell grins a little at Heather, and tickles slightly. Alexis Ayala giggles softly, "Well, I don't grow it that long." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Well, after I graduated the Academy, I didn't cut it.... but, now, it is too much of a giveaway of my identity..." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, and just keeps massaging poor Heather's back and shoulders. Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "Ah, Right." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I expected people to react a little different... Not sure what I expected, but than, I haven't really shown anyone who has known me a while, except Elizabeth." Alexis Ayala nods slowly, "I haven't known anyone too long here, to be quite honest, I mean, I've worked with them before..." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "With Julie, Donovan and Tyler, I'd assume?" Alexis Ayala nods, "Yes." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little and smiles, rubbing Heather's back. "Oh? that's interesting." Ham Tyler says, "O'Leary, Elizabeth, Gooder, Julie... I think we need to have that meeting now." Heather O'Leary frowns at her radio, and mutters, "Sure Tyler... *what Meeting?" Of course, she doesn't say that into the Radio, not right now, anyways. Elizabeth Maxwell mutters softly at her radio. "Oh joy..." Alexis Ayala hmms, "meeting." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Probably to decide who is going shopping this next week.... Can you guess who will be volunteered? Me and Elizabeth.... Same people that work all day on various other projects." She shrugs, and reaches for her radio.... Heather O'Leary says, "Where to Tyler?" Ham Tyler says, "Kitchen I think. Unless there is someplace better." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit and glances upward. "Suppose we should go see what they want..." Elizabeth Maxwell tickles Heather just a little bit then. Heather O'Leary nods, and says to Alexis, "Sorry to have to run like this. Nothing personal. But Tyler's a jackass at times..." LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG